Island Captives
by Queen of tigers 1154
Summary: Prince Zuko catches an earth bender. When they are thrown off his boat, they have to rely on themselves, will they kill each other? Or will they be able to set aside their differences and get off the island? But the earth bender has a secret...ZukoxOC
1. A Long Way From Home

**Island Captives**

First of all, this is my VERY first Fan Fic, be nice peoples! I have plenty of other stories in my mind that I need to still write down in my special notebook, so expect more and plenty of stories from me!

Summary: Prince Zuko catches an earth bender. When they are thrown off his boat, they have to rely on themselves, will they kill each other? Or will they be able to set aside their differences and get off the island? But the earth bender has a secret, what is it and will Zuko find out before it's too late?

Any who, now onto the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! There, see I told you I would add that! Ahem, now if you would please excuse my momentary insanity, we'll continue with my story.

She screamed, why? She wasn't sure. Maybe to vent out some anger, or because she was hurt. Both would be very true. The young earth bender groaned as the pain in her arm grew. Fire benders had attack her home, she was one the only one who had survived. Sighing, she brushed away the light brown hair that had fallen in her face. Watching the strands fall back into place she growled, not in the best of moods. Her ivy green eyes filled with tears as the pictures of her home being torn apart by flames raced through her mind.

Sighing, she picked up what she had left of her home. A small drawing from when she was little, it showed her with her mother. Her father had run off to join the war when she was six and never came back. She was slightly happy for this, because she had never liked him much. He shouted too much, and was always trying to get her mother to join the Fire Nation conquest.

Groaning as she hoisted a pack onto her unwounded shoulder. She felt how light it was and mumbled something. The pack contained what little food she had found, well, without burn marks. Otherwise she would have needed a wagon! A single crystal tear rolled down her pale cheek, she was going to get the Fire Nation back, somehow.

**Flashback:**

"Kayorie, dear come back inside!" A lady stood in the doorway, watching a small girl run after a pale blue ball. "Come on Kayorie we don't have all day!" The small child ran, tripping over her own two feet. She screamed out as soon as she hit the ground, small rocks flew up beside her. A man stepped beside Kayorie's mother. He smirked, "She'll be an excellent earthbender…if only she could stop tripping over every little thing!"

Kayorie ran, grabbing her father's leg. "Daddy! I want to go up! Up, Daddy up!" The five year old girl squealed. Being picked up and twirled through the air by her dad, she was having a fit of laughter when he set her down. Sitting on the warm ground, she smiled.

**End flashback**

Tears had made streaks in her dirt covered face. Crying was something she almost never did. Gasping for air, she stopped. She had gotten herself lost. Somehow, she always managed to get herself lost.

"WHY IS THE WORLD OUT TO GET ME TODAY!" She screamed, her voice taken on the wind. The still darkness of night was beginning to crush her. She sat down, her eyes closing only briefly, 'Maybe just a small rest…then I'll be back on my way.' she thought.

Opening her eyes as morning light hit them. Everything was blurry until she blinked a few times. Standing quickly, she felt dizzy. It wore off after a while, still trying to stand without the aide of trees. She had a headache from crying so hard last night, that's why she never did. She couldn't figure out why crying gave her headaches, but they always came the morning after.

Kayorie struggled to walk, each step seeming louder than the last. Swaying uncontrollably, she stopped as soon as she was clear of any trees. Standing on a hill, she looked down on a market town. Her stomach grumbled loudly, she complied and picked out a few nuts. Munching on the soft centers of them, a group of scraggly kids peeked through the bushes.

"There's our next target!" One hissed, raising his hand, he let it drop and the rest of his gang charged. Catching Kayorie off-guard, the quickly made off with her bag. She took off after them, turning through the town. She ran into several people, and even more dead ends, before seeing them again. She noticed a firenation ship, but was too concerned with getting her stuff back to care.

Slamming into a cart, she fell back. Where had it come from? The kids laughed and made faces at her, confirming that they had pushed it. Her legs burned, looking at her badly torn dark green pants she groaned. "These are my only pair! I'm gonna kill those kids!" She hissed, her eyes dancing with anger. Shoving the cart out of her way she started the game of cat and mouse again.

Knowing where most of the dead-ends where, she quickly closed in on them. She had a good memory, but when it came to maps (Which it always managed to do.) she didn't have a clue. One could show her the same place over and over again and then ask how to get there, and she would shrug. Reading maps just wasn't one of her things. She tackled the kid with her bag and pried off his fingers. Standing up, she brushed dirt off her clothes. Finding a tear on the bottom of her pale green shirt, she glared at them. If looks could kill, then all the kids in front of her would have long since been dead. Raising her fist she sneered.

Feeling something on her shoulder she turned. Facing a Fire Nation solider, she kicked. Nailing him in the stomach she snickered. One of his buddies snuck behind her and, in one quick motion, brought her to her knees. Her fading vision confirmed the fact that she was about to lose conscious. The last thing she saw were a pair of boots, using the last of her strength she spat at them

Yep, well, that was my first chapter in this lovely novel…..This story already has 5 chapters ready to be added to it, but I will add them at the end of every week or two. Leaving y'all with a cliffhanger might be torture for you, but oodles and oodles of fun for me. REVIEW PEOPLE! (Then you may swing by my profile, and grab yourself several cookies ()) M'kay people see ya next week!


	2. Fire, Water, and Air OH NO!

**Okay peoples, here's your update, the ONLY reason I'm doing this is because I got a review! YAYS! Okay now the disclaimer: I will never own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

The soft groan that came from her was quickly muffled by the gag in her mouth. She struggled to sit as two guards walked in and forced her to stand. Looking down at her tied limbs, she bunny-hopped to a large room. It was covered in maps with lines that were going everywhere. The fire nation emblem in the rug told her all, she was going to be dead in a few minutes.

Two figures walked in, hearing a cold voice she shuddered, trying not to lash out at everyone in the room she gave a muffled sigh. One person stared at her. The first thing she noticed was his scar and flinched. His eyes suddenly changed from being slightly sorry, to burning with rage. '_Crap! Why does everything bad have to happen to me? You know I would really love to be able to just sit back an entire day and not have to worry about what I'm going to do next!_' Kayorie mentally kicked herself. After sending a few hate letters to everyone (including her) around, she looked back up.

Remembering who they were she bit her lip. The one with the scar was Zuko the exiled prince, he was standing next to an older man. He had to be his uncle, what was his name again? Oh right it was Iroh. She struggled against her bonds, now knowing who they were. The man with grey hair looked down, "She was attacking kids?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "She was after a few kids and you think she should be beheaded?"

"Sir, she uh…..she spit on my boots, and kicked poor Merger in the stomach!"

Zuko smirked, "So you want her beheaded? She spit shined your boots for you and you want her dead?" She screamed through her gag and he looked down, "Now what to do with you?" She tried to force the gag out of her mouth and almost succeed; of course it may have been because Zuko helped pull it out.

"Now, why were you going to attack those kids?"

"Because they stole my stuff, speaking of which, WHERE IS MY STUFF-" She was cut off by him shoving the gag back in. She chewed on it trying to get it smaller, using her tongue to force it out and continued her rants. "AND BECAUSE OF YOU MY HOME IS NOW GONE! I PROMISE YOU THIS THOUGH, I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Screaming about this until she had gone hoarse she finally stopped. Iroh rubbed his temples, walking out of the room with the two guards after Zuko whispered to them. She watched them leave, until it was just her and _him._

Zuko circled her, like a bird about to kill. She watched through angry eyes, growling as he took a step closer. His eyes widened and he laughed. Not a chuckle or even a snicker, no, this was full out laughter. Kayorie looked at him, very confused, "Were you dropped on your head as a kid or something?" she snapped. She hated people laughing, even when she was laughing with them. It bugged her to no end. She lashed out at him with her bound hands.

He easily sidestepped her and put his foot on her still moving back. Forcing her down he smirked. "While you're lying there, you should listen. I'm going after the avatar, so your just dead weight, but I have decided to keep you."

"You make me sound like a pet or something…"

At this he grinned, "And a pet you shall be, I understand that you have a fighter's spirit. You will be trained to use several different weapons and then you can join my ranks."

"If that means my bowing to you, I'd rather die right here!" She hissed, and as hard as she tried she couldn't get up.

Adding more pressure to the leg resting on her back he snickered, "You make it sound like you have a choice!" He took his foot off and she sat up quickly. A little too quickly, as all the blood rushed to her head. She swayed and saw him smirking, "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

He backed up, surprised by her sudden outburst, he thought he had worn her down. Apparently he was wrong, very wrong. Watching the fury in her eyes grow larger he groaned, '_She's going to be a tough nut to crack…_' rubbing his head he continued this train of thought. '_Well, if she doesn't realize she's in no position to argue, I can throw her overboard. Hmmmm…or, save myself the trouble and throw her over right now, yeah that works!' _

She saw the evil glare she was receiving and backed up. His grabbed her wounded shoulder and she made a noise. It was a mix between a grunt and a scream. He looked down and saw her glaring at his hand, "What? I don't have you in such a tight grip that it's painful.

"You just grabbed my wounded shoulder. So, can you switch shoulders or something?" She mumbled, avoiding his eyes. He complied with her and switched shoulders. She still winced, but this time it was because he had a tight grip on her. '_Well, this is a new trick. Of course she could really be wounded, or is she just faking?_' He saw her staring at him and raised an eyebrow. She still squirmed under his touch. Anger hardened her eyes as he led her through the doors and onto the ship's deck.

Fire benders were running everywhere. Zuko stopped one and asked what was going on. He frowned at his response, turning to stare at the quickly darkening skies. She looked up also and was hit by rain. Water quickly soaked her once dry clothes. Zuko tightened his grip as rain continued to fall. Soon chaos reared its ugly head as waves slammed into the ship. One wave sent her tumbling to the ground.

She brought Zuko down with her as they were swept off the boat, but not before slicing the ropes around her legs. She hit the water hard and Zuko looked panicked. She grabbed onto him and started kicking. A wave brought her under and this time it was Zuko's turn to pull her up. They were carried away by the waves, and soon the ship was gone. Finding a floating crate he hoisted her up. She coughed up a lot of water before groaning.

"Everything is out to get me, and now I'm stuck with you…." She whispered harshly. He saw the fear that clouded her eyes and understood. Being a fire bender, he couldn't swim well. He noticed she was clinging to his arm, afraid of falling off. He turned to her and raised her arms. She looked startled and watched him, Zuko pulled on the ropes around her wrist. They refused to come off, so creating a small flame in his right hand he came closer to her. Her eyes widened as he came closer, leaning back so far that she plunged headfirst into the icy water.

He saw her suddenly disappear as a wave overtook their small "boat". He opened his mouth and choked on the water that filled it. He started sinking and struggled. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He gasped for air as soon as he was above water. She started swimming. Seeing light on the far edge of her vision she headed that way. Pulling him along with both hands as her feet did the work.

'_He_ _was making you his slave and you're saving him…what next? A giant cow will fly overhead and take you to land?_' Overhead a flying bison shot through the lightning streaked sky. Zuko saw them and went into crazy mode. He took over swimming, pulling her through the freezing water quickly. '_Close enough…'_

**Sokka's POV:**

He peeked over Appa's saddle. Seeing two people in the water he told Aang. Aang sent Appa into a nosedive as Katara squealed. Holding onto Sokka's shoulder, she saw the fast approaching water. Aang reached out his hand as Appa came closer to the two, swinging a girl on board. He also saw Zuko, not thinking about his life at the moment he pulled him aboard also. Zuko was out cold from the freezing water and the girl wasn't in much better condition.

Appa took to the skies again and they were off towards the sunlight. As it grew closer, Zuko came around. He jumped up and was almost thrown from his lofty perch. The girl grabbed him and pulled him back in. She was strong, very much so. Of course, she was a girl. It was must have been one of those female things where they get sudden strength to save their kids and stuff. Then again, she doesn't seem old enough to have kids…or maybe she was just his sister…

**Normal POV:**

Kayorie had grabbed the falling Zuko and pulled him back onto the flying bison. She hadn't thought he would have fallen on her. She tried squirming her way out from under him, it didn't work. So she sat there waiting for him to rise. Zuko, still in shock from almost falling was having a tough time getting up. He finally rolled off and remembered the Avatar was only an arm's reach away. The girl he had taken captive sat between him and the Avatar. Growling quietly he watched as she grinned.

A small speck of land was spotted by Aang and they landed. Zuko sprang for them as soon as he had gotten off. Aang, frightened for his friends took off. Zuko glared at the girl who had stopped his attacks, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he yelled. Noticing their way off the island had just left, he turned on her.


	3. STUCK! YOU MUST BE JOKING!

**Ok, here's an update! I just couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger for too long….Hmmmm….well, I suppose I could. But I was in a good mood today and decided to put it up! YAY ME! Oh, and I have seen several people put up the username for neopets on here...mine are Xiaoqiao106 or Rulerofevilness. I'm mostly on xiaoqiao106 though. I really would love some fan-mail! Hint Hint Anywho, my science project Is nearing its end, meaning more free time! This means more updates for you peoples! Yays! OK now onto the disclaimer and then the story:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! **

**I do however own Kayorie; anyone who tries to take her will be beaten with a saucepan!**

Raising his arm she flinched, instead of hitting her he grabbed a part of her arm that was closest. She winced as his grip tightened. Flinging a rock at him, he let go. She did the only thing her mind could register, she ran. Where to? She wasn't sure she just needed to be away from him.

Zuko picked up the rock and flung it out into the sea. He heard it splash and went to find the girl, she had helped him on the Avatar's bison. He never had not paid someone back, so he headed in the direction she had taken off to. Cracking several wet branches he found her, slowly etching a star into a rock. She looked up as he came closer. Turning away from him, she continued to work. Finished she turned to find him watching her. She refused to make eye contact and was pretended to care where an ant was crawling to. He walked closer to her, watching her carefully.

"I was wondering…." He started, trying to ask her the question he had since they had been on the ship.

"Well, it's good to wonder."

"Look, I'm trying to say something here!"

"You weren't about to say anything!"

Zuko glared at her, _'Why does she have to be so hard to get along with? I mean sure I'm no hero, but still…' _Another side of his brain answered the question, '_Because, you destroyed her home and then took her captive. Now we're the island's captives!"_

"Zuko?"

"Hm? What do you want?"

"Ugh, I was just asking you a question!"

"Yes and I asked you what you wanted!"

Kayorie stood and moved a few feet away. Lighting cracked like a whip and she jumped. '_I hate lighting, and now I'm stuck here! What am I supposed to do now? Tell the royal pain in the ass over there that I'm terrified of lightning?'_ She shuddered as thunder rumbled. She looked at her feet, and started burying them under cool sand. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about her dilemma. Tugging at the ropes around her arms as she watched rain fall.

Zuko smirked, she jumped every time lighting flashed and he put together the pieces. Walking over to her, his footsteps masked by thunder. As soon as his hand touched her she turned, he could see the fear that she was trying to hide. He started walking towards a bent-over tree. She followed and curled up under it.

The leaves almost touched the ground forming a shelter of sorts, Zuko piled fallen leaves on the other side. Forming a small opening as he crawled in, looking at her he chuckled. Her hair was plastered to her face. She blushed, her cheeks turning almost as red as his clothes. Forming a fire in his palm she backed away again. He pointed at her still tied hands. She thought for a moment and finally held them out. He burnt away the rope's knots. It fell to pieces in her lap. Looking at him through her hair, she gave a thin smile.

"Now, back to my question, what's your name?" Zuko asked starting a tiny fire on the dried sticks in front of him.

"K-kayorie..." She stuttered.

"Oh, well you must know mine already." He muttered looking at the leak in the roof. He put up his hand and water dripped slowly onto it.

"Yes, you're Prince Zuko." She spat the words out like a deadly poison. Resting her head on her knees, she sighed. Looking up to see what he was doing she tore a piece of her sleeve off. Plugging the hole with it she curled up into a ball. Resting her head on her arm she closed her eyes.

_She ran, hard and fast. Fireballs chasing her, wielding them was none other than Prince Zuko. She turned and found herself in a dead end. Feeling pain on her already wounded shoulder she looked at it to see it flaming. Screaming her loudest she could see her father and mother appear like a picture then fade away. Kayorie ran after then and right into Zuko. Feeling fire consume her, she screamed._

She woke up in a cold sweat and cracked her head against Zuko's. She groaned and lay back down. Cradling her head she glared at him, "What where you doing over here!" She shouted. Looking over she could she rain coming down where he had once been. She looked back over at him and scooted over. He sat down, "What were you dreaming about? You seemed to be running from something." Kayorie looked down, "I…I was running from you. You were chasing me and throwing fire like the fire benders who destroyed my town. Then my parents appeared and….and…"she let the sentence fade.

Zuko stood and left. Then rain wasn't coming down as hard as he had thought. As the thin mist slowed to a drizzle, he sat. Hunger gnawing at his stomach, he groaned. Being stuck here was going to be a walking nightmare, one he couldn't escape by waking up. Mumbling under his breath about Kayorie and her stupid dream. Mapping out the island by himself as the rain stopped and the skies cleared.

Kayorie coughed, her throat started to burn. "Water…." She whispered and crawled out. Surprised to see the pale blue sky above her she continued towards the beach. "I…I can't drink this…" She muttered, turning to look for something to drink she spotted a leaf with a few droplets of rain on it. She hurried over and drank a few. Sighing her throat still hurt but it wasn't on fire like before. Dragging herself over to another leaf she found a very large beetle. Screaming as it fell onto her she stood and ran into the ocean.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Carried throughout the island. Zuko heard it and went running. Finding Kayorie neck deep in sea water. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she seemed panicked. She finally came out and he laughed at her. She was once again sopping wet. She shuddered, "Big….bug….out to…..get…..me!" came from chattering teeth.

"What happened to you!" He asked clearly amused by her.

"This island is what happened to me!"

"Right, so you're just going to blame the island. Smart."

"Oh, shut up! Just so you know I'm very surprised anyone ever listens to you! All you do is yell and act really jerky…ish! Speaking of jerky…What are we going to eat?"

"That's you're job, I'm going to go get water."

"Ok….Hey! What do you mean that's my job!"

"I mean, it's **YOUR** job!"

"Yes your royal pain in the ass. Is there anything else I can get you? A throne, maybe one of those stick things kings use?"

"Hm? Oh, well….now that you mention it….."

Kayorie stormed off, '_How dare he! It was sarcasm! Why is he so difficult to get along with? At least I try not to argue all day and night! What the hell is his problem!'_ Not noticing a low branch she walked right into it. Hitting the muddy ground she was sent down a hill. She stood and ran, not able to stop. She saw water and groaned, getting ready to plunge into it. Surprisingly she stopped, seeing Zuko behind her she frowned. "_Hard as I try I can't get away from him…"_ He pulled her back from the water's edge and smirked that ever-so annoying smirk of his. She sat on the ground, her legs still hurting.

_'Why can't she stay out of trouble for two seconds? She almost ran right off the island…Klutz…'_ He started to walk away, listening to her grumbling. She jumped up after a while and tried to keep pace with him. "Would you wait for me?" She snapped, nearing his side yet again. This time he sped up as she closed in. She jogged, he ran, she ran as fast as she could and slammed into him. "WHY DID YOU STOP!" she yelled, he pointed down. Peering down, she saw they were on a cliff, almost a hundred feet above sea level.

She shuddered, not happy about heights. Lying on her stomach she inched towards the edge. Staring at the water breaking against the razor sharp rocks below her, she felt queasy. Jumping up and running for the small forest on the island. Kayorie threw up whatever was left in her stomach. Zuko found her a little later, drinking rainwater off leaves. Crouching beside her, he held out another leaf. She glared weakly and snatched it form him. Making sure not a single bug was visible first..

Groaning quietly as she stood, her legs buckled under her and she hit the rough ground. A few tears escaped her, the made dark ovals on the damp ground. Zuko helped her up, except she couldn't stand straight and went tumbling towards the ground yet again. He caught her before she met the ground. She shuddered, of course her wet clothes were now dampening his arm. Setting her on the ground he sighed, "I bet you couldn't go a week without screaming…" She glared at him, anger clouded the pain that had once been there, "And I bet you couldn't go without being a jerk for a week!"

_'Oh crap, I just accepted the bet…Well, it shouldn't be too hard…I think. Well, if it is, I'll just make him crack first.' _She snickered and leaned against the tree behind her, "You have yourself a deal, your royal pain in the ass." calling him by his new nickname. His eye twitched at his new name and turned around, "Very well, but I shall win…"

**OK next update should come quickly and I will be able to write more this week as I have a 4 DAY WEEKEND! Okays, remember Neomails equals Happy me which means More Story Updates! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN TWO I NEED MORE! **


	4. One little pushoff the edge

**Author's note: OK, here's an update, I just couldn't wait any longer… (Major cheesy grin in there …) I loved this story and already have another one kinda like it. (Same ZukoxOC) Only it takes place at an inn….and, well….I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU! Anywho, parents still take over computer, volleyball, long term science report, AKA I'm really busy at the moment. I still haven't received a single neomail…tsk, tsk. Once again, it's Xiaoqiao106, or RulerofEvilness. (I'm on xiaoqiao106 more often neomail me on that one please!) One last thing: DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN ZUKO, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! **

**_I DO OWN KAYORIE, ANYONE FOUNDUSING HER WITHOUT PERMISSON WILL BE BEATEN WITH A SAUCEPAN AND A KETCHUP BOTTLE!_** **Now onto the story:

* * *

**

Zuko coughed, Kayorie had nailed him with a few old coconuts she had found. Giving a slight "oomph" in reply to her moving onto the next tree. '_Grin and take it, you can't lose this bet…Just keep smiling!'_ About to throw one of the many coconuts he held at her, dropping it only after pretending to kick her several times.

Kayorie smirked, he was starting to crack, and she would win in a matter of hours. Zuko found a dead beetle and grinned. His lip curled, giving him a sinister look. He flung it on the back of her shirt. She felt something land on and screamed. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at what had hit her. She screamed as loudly as she had before and this time ran in circles. "GET IT OFF!" She yelled. Slamming into a tree-palm tree to be exact- she landed on the hard ground.

Realizing that she had just lost the bet she felt like crying. Now it was his turn to come up with what her chores were. '_I bet he's gonna make me find bugs or something slimy…what if he makes me sleep in the rain…oh, please let it be in something easy…" _Zuko turned to face her. Dropping the coconuts at her feet he headed back to their shack. If you could call it a shack. Kayorie grabbed the coconuts and hustled after him, dropping a few here and there.

She sighed, this was going to be a long day. Overhead the morning sun seemed to mock her. She blinked at it and groaned, the bottoms of her feet were sore from walking over rocks. Every muscle in her body seemed to be on fire and she whimpered silently as she came closer to their humble home. Deathly quiet as she entered she sat cross legged in the very back, determined not to make a sound. She saw a brown bug creep slowly up her leg and started to cry. Insects in her point of view, needed to be destroyed, mainly beetles and spiders.

Zuko sat on a large flat rock he had found, thinking of the many ways he could get back at her for all the things she had done to him in the last week. Carrying old rotten coconuts, making him catch the fish for dinner, and all the other things he despised. _'I know, I'll make her go grab all the bugs she can, then come back and catch fish for dinner. Then, to top it all off, she's sleeping outside tonight!'_ Smirking at his evil plan he didn't know that while he was thinking up this plan, a fire nation ship passed by their tiny prison.

Kayorie hung her head in defeat as Zuko walked back in. Opening her eyes and looking to the side proved she was accepting the bet and was his servant. What he didn't know was that she had monstrous plans for him. VERY EVIL monstrous plans. "Your highness?" She questioned, making sure to give him a face that one would make while sucking on lemons.

Zuko glared at her and sat down, "For that, go catch me fish for dinner and make sure it's not half dead. Also, be a good servant…" At this he started a coughing fit and in the middle said "slave", "and sleep outside tonight!"

"NO FREAKIN WAY! I AM **NOT** GOING TO BE YOUR SLAVE AND DO ALL OF THESE STUPID, DEMENTED, AND RETARDED THINGS!" She screamed, venting off anger. Huffing and puffing she stomped out of their hut and walked down the beach. The cliff stood on her right side while the forest pressed closer from behind. "Sure, I'm going to get you a fish."At this point another evil thought raced through her mind and she spent 2 hours combing the beach. Afterwards she held up a fish skeleton, "Its not half-dead it's _completely_ dead!" She snickered and looked back again, at the cliff.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Zuko yelled, glaring at her. She shrugged, pretending not to notice the dead fish in her hand. Inwardly, though her thoughts were along his line, '_OH MY GOD! I'M HOLDING A DEAD FISH! EWWWWWWWW!'_

"Your dinner your royal, stuck-up, selfish highness." Making the same face as before, only adding a sickly sweet voice. She plopped it, well, she actually came pretty close to slapping him with the fish before stamping out of their hut. After she was a good distance away, she broke out in laughter. Now, unlike the laughter we hear every day, you know, everyone's all happy and smiling and stuff, this was insane laughter. Like the kind bank robbers make when they've pulled a robbery and got away, but still don't know that the cops are right behind them. And the kind people make when they've been stuck in jail for extensive amounts of time.

At that moment she couldn't have cared less if that damned Zuko was behind her, oh no, she was going to make him pay. Evil glinted in her eyes, giving her a demonic look as she walked, well, rather waltzed back to the tree HE called home. Eyeing the cliff beside her she figured a jump, or maybe a push from the height could very well kill a certain fire bender. Of course, if the rocks below didn't get him, the sharks would. She turned before getting there and headed up the cliff. "Just to make sure it's high enough." She hissed, eyes narrowed and deadly looking.

Zuko at the moment was busy hunting for Kayorie; he was fed up with her. Fire shot out of curled fists as he stalked the island. Kayorie however, was very good at hiding. At the moment she was right above him in a tall palm tree. How did she climb it? Let's just say she flew there. (Heh, flew off the cliff, get it?) She smirked as he walked past and nailed him in the head with a coconut. He whirled and glared at the tree, but she was well-hidden by the large leaves of it. She cracked up as he turned to leave and fell out. Landing with a thump on the hard sand, (If any of my readers have fallen from a height of 9 ft. onto sand, they know it's enough to stun you for a few moments….don't even ask how I know that) she groaned. And yet he still didn't hear her. He just kept walking, ignoring the feeling that he should turn around.

Kayorie yelped, her shoulder had hit a stone and was sending large waves of pain and shock through her. Zuko just about flipped when he heard her, running over, flames dancing around him. He came closer, still grinning evilly until he saw the look of pure pain and terror on her face. The flames died as did his temper. A pool of dark blood was quickly swallowed by sand and his stomach churned. He was queasy around blood, but only Uncle Iroh knew that.

* * *

**The end! Ok, there's the end of this chapter. I had to add the last two paragraphs, as I thought the chapter was too short. PEOPLE, TOUCH KAYORIE AND DIE! (Last time I'm going to remind you in this chapter) Now, I'm going to start my other stories pretty soon, so updates will be coming a little slower than usual. KK, TOODLES PEOPLES!**


	5. Confessions

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm right at mid-term and doing badly in math…meaning I get to do lots and lots of extra credit! (Oh joy…) Anywho, here's an update. TOUCH KAYORIE AND DIE PEOPLE! SHE IS MINE! Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

Kayorie groaned tears were welling up in her eyes. Making it near-impossible to see. She could however, pick out a very pissed Zuko. Puzzled by his almost ill look she looked down. The sand beneath her had turned the color of rotten mushrooms. Don't ask why though, it was just they way it looked. Her own stomach just about did cartwheels, forcing that gagging feeling back down she groaned again. The pain was near unbearable now, darkness was closing in, and until it appeared she was staring through a straw.

Zuko knelt beside her, still unsure what to do. He had helped his uncle every once and a blue moon, but not with a wound like this. He was already trying not to throw-up on her, and the continuation of blood wasn't helping. Sitting her up slowly he got a good view of what the wound actually was. His stomach had enough, putting her back down and running towards the bushes, he thought of a way to help her.

Making his way back, he caught her staring at him. He shrugged and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am!" She snapped, clearly still upset over the whole slave and master thing. Unwilling to talk to him she turned away.

"How exactly did you get that wound?"

"Firebenders, they attacked my home." She stated in monotone.

"I already knew that. I meant, how did Firebenders give you that wound?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Oh please, you would have been killed anyway!"

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"NOTHING! Just…nothing, please, tell me what happened. Kayorie, I'm trying to get to know just a little bit better…"

"Fine….here's my lovely extremely long story; I was running after my mother. She hid in the forest, as our town had an escape plan passed down for many years by the elders. Every once and a while we would have a drill on it. So we would follow a map to the hiding place. My family split up. My mom taking my little sister and running one way, left me with the map. She had memorized it, I hadn't. I got lost, but the fire nation had chased me too far to easily head back during the fighting. So, I waited until night fell before returning to my village, I found many of my friends strewn everywhere. Our homes were burned, our livestock let loose. A few Firebenders had stayed behind, they saw me and snuck up close. I was busy praying for the beloved dead when they took me. Taking me back towards their camp, I was thrown into a tent, lit by a single red candle. A tall man came in and well…He uh….ummmm…he kinda……well…..uhhhh… " Her voice died and she looked away. "I don't want to talk about it right now, I don't even know you…" A few tears rolled down one cheek. She sighed; her head was starting to hurt, "Damn crying…" she murmured. Desperate for something to take away the pain she wrapped her arms around her knees. Pressing her head into them she stayed like that for a few moments. Curled up tightly in a ball, she thought to herself.

'**Why did I have to be stuck here?** _Because Zuko took you overboard with him during the storm. _**But, why me? I haven't done anything wrong**! _Because, you were la- _**SHUT UP! I DIDN'T WANT TO- YOU! YOU! Uhhhhh….something!** _Lovely comeback darling…_**Oh shut up!** _I'm you, I can't shut up…_**I hate you**…_I know isn't it wonderful! _**I really hate you…..**_I know already! Just focus woman gosh! _**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU HAG! **_You know you just called yourself a hag…_**I don't even wanna talk to you anymore….**_You think I wanted to start this discussion! _……….._HELLO! FINE DON'T TALK TO ME!_' Were her thoughts. Each tiny voice played a major voice was fighting to take her over. The cold little voice that spoke the truth was the one she turned away from. She was more willing to listen to the one voice that had stood up for her in that fight. That was the bold and terrified voice. It didn't seem too bad at the time however.

Zuko pulled her towards him, "Are you okay?" Feeling her tense up he pulled her closer. Her side was pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry that happened, but…not every fire bender will come after you like that…" He scooted back a little ways and she glanced at him quickly. His normal cold look was back and she felt it best not to mention what had really happened that night. She gave a slight shudder and turned away again. Staring up at a few floating clouds she felt her emotions about to burst from inside her.

Suddenly feeling something on her she whipped her head towards him, "What are you doing!" Kayorie jumped slightly, landing back on the blood soaked sand. She shifted away from him slightly, curious about what he was going to do.

Leaning her onto him again he held up a small ball of fire, "I'm sorry, but I need to clean the wound…" He felt her fingers latch themselves onto his shirt and hold firm. She had a death grip on him now, but he knew she wasn't going to move. After a few moments of feeling her fingers constantly keep tightening as he cleaned the wound; he stopped. She instantly was out, letting go of the reality around her. The only problem with this was that she was still on Zuko and had her arms wrapped around him. He wasn't exactly the happiest person on the island at the moment. Struggling to loosen her fingers to no avail he sighed. Lying down she was next to him, not crushing the air out of his lungs anymore, he fell asleep. Unknowingly to the both of them, his arms were wrapped just as tightly around her.

**The end! No, not really. Well, for this chapter though. I love this chapter! It took forever to write though. I was arguing with myself about adding another paragraph, but decided to end it here. TO MAKE UP FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN BY NEXT TUESDAY! (The 25 of Oct.) Anywho, R&R peoples! Neomails are very much welcome as well. If you really want to know what happened to Kayorie and can't figure it out by yourself, click the e-mail button on my page thing….oh, that sounded bad. Hnn…oh well, R&R! ONCE AGAIN, TOUCH KAYORIE AND BE BEATEN WITH A SAUCEPAN, KETCHUP BOTTLE, AND SOY SAUCE! **


	6. Tigers Fighting

**People, I'm sorry this took forever. My grades took a nosedive. Partly because I bombed several map tests….oh well. Anywho, I wrote this chapter in exactly 1.5 hours. I know, I know, way late update, but you know what? My parents are scary…..like boogieman type scary if you run into the with bad grades…..Runs away sobbing Oh, by the way, I'm gonna try and finish another chapter today since I don't have any homework. YAY AWESOME MATH TEACHER FOR NO 50 SOMETHING PROBLEMS DUE ON MONDAY! Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, so don't ever ask me if I own Avatar: The Last Airbender, because the answer is no. I do own Kayorie however and will use drastic measure to make sure she remains mine.**

Morning light blazed over the pale horizon. They had only spent about three days here and already it felt like an eternity. Yawning slightly, Kayorie glanced over at their "Home" and sighed. Somehow she had ended up sleeping outside. Odd how these things happened to her, they always ended up happening the way she didn't want it to happen. Trying to stand up, she felt something hinder that ability.

Glaring at her side she was shocked to see Zuko. 'I didn't do….anything last night did I?' She thought worried. Noticing his arms wrapped around her eye literally twitched. Slapping him outside the head she mentally laughed at his surprised look when he shot straight up. The flaming red mark was hard to miss, she had nailed him on the unscarred part of his face and was pretty sure they'd be a mark there for a while. Smirking slightly she let her hand drop. Remembering her anger from moments before her hands curled into fists.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SICKO!" She screamed, colorful birds fled their perches and flee screeching into the sky. Shaking from uncontrolled fury she turned her anger on the fact he still hadn't let go of her.

"Listen, I dunno what you problem is, but at least your wound is healed…" He also just realized that his arms were around her. "ACK!" He quickly let go and rolled away. She growled and perused him. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse at the moment. Except…it was more like tiger vs. tiger. In which case, the two tigers were going to fight till one gave up.

Rocks hovered above ground and slammed down around the poor prince. He replied to that by jumping out of his stone prison and launching fireball after fireball at her. She was smart enough to the sand belly down at the second he appeared otherwise she would've been toast. 'Oh no, not food…don't make me think of food….' She thought drool was close to falling. A tempting picture of toast flashed across her mind and she screamed out loud. Throwing boulders left and right she went about thrashing like a caged animal. Pacing back and forth, only now earth shuddered beneath her and sand flew into the royal pain in the ass' eyes.

Fire rained down like a plague. Covering almost everything touching the beach. Soon trees were reduced to ashes and rocks fell away, smoldering slightly. Several carried burn marks from how forcefully he threw the fire out. Flinging out a whip of fire that grazed her side, she hit the sand and rolled clear of his attacks. The dull pain was just enough to bring tears to her eyes, and from her experience, it would begin to get even more painful in a few minutes. Glaring at him through pained eyes she gritted her teeth. Forcing herself to stand up she raised a slab of rock and sent it on a crash course with his head. He jumped, but a little too slow as it cracked the side of his ankle as it whizzed past.

They both eyed each other, testing each other's will to go on. Unable to take anymore of the pain she lowered her gaze. He nodded just slightly and leaned against a boulder. It shuddered and slipped away from behind him. Next thing he knew she was on top of him, her fists pounding on his chest.

"You…ugh….cheated…"

"You lied." She sated rage welled inside her. An emotionless face that she had once copied out of fun from her mother now graced a determined face. Those green eyes of hers iced over with a look of pure disgust. Almost the one she learned from her father. Yes, she had learned many things from him. Slow ways to wear her mother down, harsh insults, sailor's talk (One her mother never approved of) and of course, how to fight.

"When!" He asked, utterly surprised. She hovered over him, her forearm was squarely against his throat now, squeezing air out slowly. He met her gaze and held it. If he was going to pass out, so be it, but not before ending with one final laugh. "I opposed the destruction of your village, and I got beaten for it, just thought you should know that…" The arm on his throat left it suddenly and she rolled off. Her icy glare melted and she rested her chin on her knees, watching him carefully.

"Honestly? You really opposed my village being overrun by the Fire Nation?"

"As honest as it gets…They went on with it of course, but much to my dismay."

"You lie…" She snapped, eyes narrowed. They searched his as if to look for a sign of his dishonesty. There was none to be found. She sighed, looking almost longingly at the ocean. "Why did this happen to me? The only thing I did was…" Her voice died as well as the sentence. Zuko looked at her waiting for her to finish. After a while he found no response and stood. The trees along the beach had been destroyed and it was beginning to rain again. He shook off his blanket of sand and headed into the dark unknown of the forest. Kayorie stood and scurried after him, no way in hell was she staying on the beach and let bugs eat away at her.

A monkey howled somewhere and she yelped. Catching up to the royal highness of Pain-In-The-Assville, she strode alongside him. Almost beheading herself on a tree branch, she found an oddly shaped object on the ground. Uncovering it with her foot she yelled with joy. Bananas were everywhere around her. Sure they were covered in muck and way overripe, but that meant that there was food on this terrible island! Zuko shared her enthusiasm and went to work on finding dinner, or lunch, or whatever time of day it currently was.

They had quickly stuffed themselves on bananas and were back on their way. Zuko of course, was leader and apparently Kayorie was willing to follow him wherever he went. _'I'll never understand women. I really hope" dad" doesn't make an arranged marriage for me anytime soon…' _ Yawning as he went, he was surprised when the ground below him opened up. He was sent tumbling down a network of small paths. Most likely old ones used by animals. He hit the hard ground with an "oomph". Falling from a height of 35ft and no one to catch him was probely on the bottom of his to do list. About to send a warning up to the girl following him, he found her right beside him. She had fared better than him, getting away with a few cuts and scrapes and only a few visible bruises. He on the other hand, was covered in cuts. His left ankle was useless now and his elbow was knocked out of its socket.

"Kayorie…my arm…..I can't move it…." He glanced over at her to find her at work with his foot. Ripping off the bottoms of her pant legs off she tied a crude tree limb splint around it. Moving back up towards his arm she found a few cuts that might be a problem later on, but was no immediate danger right now. She grimaced at his arm. "You're lucky I know how to fix this…It'll hurt though…" She went about the whole procedure with a stone face. Her eyes blurred only afterwards, "I'm sorry…" She murmured to the now passed out Zuko. She sighed and leaned against a tree, "What are we going to do now? I can't carry you out of this gorge and this tree is barely able to support me, meaning no bananas from it. I don't you can walk for a while now…WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" she screamed, fury like in the battle swarmed over here. She took a few breaths and came up with an idea. Suddenly the gorge trembled, a trickle of water soaked her pant leg. Soon that trickle turned into a quick, small stream She heard a sound like thunder and gasped.

"ZUKO!"

**Sorry there's a cliffhanger! But you know, it was just to good to pass up! Yes, they got along for a few moments there didn't they? And I wonder what Kayorie actually did….hmmm…..Anywho, R&R OR DIE! No, just kidding you won't die, I'll come after you with a chainsaw, but that's about it. Anywho, once again neopets username is Xiaoqiao106. Neomail me sometime, I would love to hear from you! (Or e-mail, which ever is best) **

**KK, I'm gonna go now before I starve myself of my lovely and special sugar….**


	7. Ah, the great outdoors!

Chapter 7!

Water rushed down the gorge splashing high up the rock walls. She raced over to her fallen companion. Pulling him onto her back she struggled to get high enough. She could see the white water torrents about to overtake them. The blockade of water pushed Zuko and her straight backwards. She screamed, and water filled her mouth. The flashflood was a result of a spring being unblocked by the two's banana hunting. Kicking back the dirt they had created a trench leading it here. Rain had made a huge pool that only needed a small amount of leeway to come rushing down like a flood controlled by the heavens.

Forcing her head up, she looked around as a wave carried her higher. Zuko was stuck on a ledge far above her. Not paying attention the wall of rock behind her she slammed into it. The force drove every ounce of air from her body. She stuttered and dropped a few feet. Water met her and she hit it with a splash. The pain was overwhelming. She blinked past the burning tears in her eyes and made a move to grab back onto the rock wall.

Zuko opened an eye, he couldn't see anything right. It all looked like the world was being engulfed by raging waters from hell. He could see Kayorie a bit below him, but he couldn't move at all. "Ugh…" Was all he could possibly say.

Kayorie groaned and glanced up, feeling the water subside, she fell onto the beloved ground. Zuko soon landed with a thump next to her. "Sorry Zuko….." She whispered, fighting to remain conscience. Her vision went into a blurry haze again.

Zuko reached out one arm and touched her shoulder gently. "Kayorie….." He mumbled, a small feeling of admiration welling inside him. Hah, if that was truly possible. Oh well, she had faced a flash flood for him, might as well try and help her. Attempting to stand, he soon was back on the ground, attending an all-you-can-eat dirt buffet.

Kayorie blinked her eyes back into focus. Zuko was touching her. Glaring down at his hand, she felt him tense and pull away. "Much better…" She murmured, even dead tired and in a small amount of shock couldn't stop her deep running hatred. He had killed her mother….her family…..her home! His people had completely destroyed what she had loved so deeply. Why was it that he was trying to comfort her now of all freakin' times!

Her eyes narrowed in plain hatred, Kayorie struggled into a sitting position. Laughing as Zuko ended up with a mouthful of dirt and a small bruise on his chin, she tried to stand. Big mistake. Actually, big wasn't a strong enough, 'HUGELY RETARDED IDIOTIC MISTAKE' was more like it.

His face grew red with laughter as he watched Kayorie do an odd move, something resembling her trying to Tango and do a back flip at the same time, plus a little earth bending. His laughter soon ceased as he caught the demonic looking glare she flashed him.

The next thing he knew, she had kicked him hard in the side and now she was laughing. So hard in fact, there were tears in her eyes. "You're going to pay for that you stuck up little…." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the seriously ticked Kayorie clamped a hand over his mouth.

"If you know what's good for you, I would think very hard about keeping your large mouth shut. We wouldn't want it filled with dirt every night for every single hour we're stuck on this damn island, don't you agree?" Kayorie asked, portraying an image of wistful innocence. Really though, her fake halo had to have been held up by horns. Mostly because of the plans on toturing the exiled prince were flashing through her mind at a speed matching a jackrabbit.

_'**Rabbit…Oh no, not food again, not rabbits! Not my cute little rabbit Chocolate! Though he never did taste like chocolate…NOT MORE FOOD! Okay, think of something else Kayorie, like ummmmm…getting back at Zukp! Ya, like throwing him off a cliff? Perfecto! That should teach him a good lesson! **But Dearie, what about the beetles and snakes that would come for you? **Oh shut it!** He did help you though, more than once as well. Is it really proper to throw him off a cliff for it? **Yes! Yes it is perfectly proper to throw him of a freaking cliff if I want to!** What would your mother think if you did that? **Good job Kayorie, not letting people push you around anymore!** Fine, what would Chocolate think? **Food……'**_

Zuko had managed to pry off Kayorie's hand during her inner argument. By the look on her face, it wasn't going well at all. "Ummm…Kayorie, I think we should get out of here!" He muttered after a few moments, seeing a strange shadow on the rock wall next to them. "KAYORIE TODAY PLEASE!

**

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my lord! I'm so sorry for not updating! Bad me, going a full seven months without warning my readers! I deserve a slap…..Nah, I don't. Anyways, super sorry everyone, I completely forgot about this story until just now when I was planning on starting another. Well, help write one anyways. Check out Kali-san's story that's coming up soon, of course, it is a Naruto fanfic…..Anyways, e-mail, neomail, R&R, the usual! Over and Out!**


End file.
